


Dirty Dancing

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Dancing, Biting, Blowjobs, Consensual Rough Sex, Dirty Dancing, Harem Pants Kink, M/M, Marking, PWP, Rough Prep, Rough Sex, Teasing, That's a new tag, Wall Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec comes home to find Magnus dancing in a particular pair of pants he hasn't seen before.  (If you can even call them pants.) And well, likes them.  Really, really, likes them.  Likes them enough that he's not sure they're going to make it to the bedroom when there's a convenient wall right there...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I started writing for the fandom back in August is finally complete, whee!! 
> 
> Another of the NaNo completion stories, hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also you should be picturing see-through gauzy harem pants. It's a fun mental image, trust me.

It wasn't a strange thing, to come home (Alec spared a moment to smile at the reminder that the loft was home now, in a way that no place had ever been for him) to the sight of Magnus dancing around the loft. He often had music playing and enjoyed swaying to it, his entire body constantly in motion as he worked, cast spells, or simply redid the decor. (Which was something he did at least every other month or so, though he'd never admit it.) 

When he heard the music playing as he slipped through the door, Alec couldn't help but smile and close the door quietly, toeing off his boots so he could pad into the living room. He did like catching Magnus dancing, especially that one time where he'd been waltzing and Alec had managed to slip into his arms so they could dance together. It had been worth it for the surprise and brilliant smile on Magnus' face. Even better, he'd managed it without stepping on Magnus' toes. 

Now, though, the music was a bit lower, with a heavier bass and Alec had to wonder what he was up to that he had put something like that on the radio. He headed down the hall slowly and froze when he got to the doorway, taking in the picture of Magnus. He was shirtless, which, alone, would have made him stop and spend several long moments ogling his husband, but like this? 

Magnus spun around in a slow circle, his hips rolling as he lost himself in moving to the beat of the music and if he didn't know better, Alec would have said that he was floating, his entire body suspended in the air as he moved. He swallowed hard and let his eyes drop to the pants that Magnus was wearing. If you could even consider them pants. Magnus was not modest by nature, but Alec was hot all over staring at the gauze that did nothing but tantalize and tease glimpses of Magnus' body as he moved. 

He bit down on his lower lip, chewing at it as he continued to stare. The jade color, the way the waist rode down low with every twist and twirl of Magnus' legs, everything about it was temptation incarnate and fuck, he wanted nothing more than to rip them off and remind Magnus exactly of who he belonged to. Alec swallowed, and watched Magnus lift one leg in a slow movement, until it was almost parallel with him. The pants moved with him, pulling taut at the extreme stretch, but then Magnus was moving again, turning with the flow of the music, his whole body twisting and spinning, commanded by the music. 

Alec tried to shake himself and remember that what he was seeing was something that Magnus was doing in his private time, and while he was allowed here, of course, it wasn't like Magnus was doing this for him, to tease him, or anything like that. 

"You know, if you moved to the middle of the room, I could tease you much more easily," Magnus called, opening his eyes to look at Alexander, and his thunderstruck expression. "I would enjoy that." 

Alec was moving before he had more than a second to think about it, striding towards Magnus. He swallowed, stepping closer, and now he could see the small beads of sweat trailing down Magnus' collarbone, to the waist of the pants, and the pants that were right there, the wispy fabric brushing against his legs. "You're beautiful." 

Magnus gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss him. "Welcome home, Alexander. Now, shall I dance for you?" 

Alec gave a quick nod, not wanting Magnus to think he didn't want that. "Y-yeah, if you want." 

Magnus hummed and gave a little shimmy, twisting around Alexander, trailing his fingertips along his chest. "I didn't ask you what I want to do. I asked you what  _ you _ want. Do you want me to dance for you?" 

"Yes," Alec rasped, the word feeling ripped out of him. "I want you to dance for me." 

"Oh good," Magnus said, his eyes bright as he spun again, taking a moment to lean back against Alexander, closing his eyes. "I do enjoy seeing how you look at me in this." 

"You're incredible," Alec whispered, reaching out to touch Magnus, only for him to spin away again and give him a quick frown. 

"No touching," Magnus said, winking at him. "At least not yet." 

Alec nodded, dropping his hands beside his sides. "Of course, please, go ahead," he managed to get out. 

Magnus winked at Alexander and closed his eyes again, rolling his hips in a slow grind to the rhythm of the music. Belly dancing had been a way to pass the time when he had spent a few years in a harem in India, and one that had been proved to be well-worth his while, more than once. But the way Alexander was looking at him now? He had a feeling he was about to enjoy it even more than he had before. 

"What do you like about this outfit?" Magnus teased, spinning close to Alexander again, trailing his fingers down a strong bicep. 

Alec groaned and shivered under the faint touch from Magnus. "Everything?" 

Magnus laughed, delighted. "As much as I appreciate the compliment and the sentiment, I do want to know. You've not looked away since you saw me." 

"I never want to look away from you." 

It was simple statements like that that always surprised him and Magnus stopped abruptly in front of Alexander, staring at him with wide eyes before he smiled again. "You do know how to flatter me, Alexander." He moved closer to Alexander and stole a kiss, soft and teasing against his lips, exhaling, looking up at Alec. In between one blink and another, he let the glamour around his eyes drop, and felt Alexander gasp. 

"Now," Magnus said, focusing on the music again. "I do believe that I have been promising you a dance." 

Alec groaned and nodded, shivering. "I wouldn't mind." 

Magnus grinned and let his eyes trail down Alexander's body and back up again. Not minding was an understatement. Alexander did enjoy the sight of him like this. Maybe if he wound up his shadowhunter just a little more he'd snap and there would be some very enjoyable experiences for them both. "You're avoiding the question I asked you, though." 

Alec blinked and tried to focus back on Magnus. "You asked me a question? You expect me to remember?" 

Magnus laughed and gave a quick spin around Alexander before pressing in close to his back, whispering in his ear. "I asked what it was that you enjoyed about this particular outfit," he whispered, rocking his hips forward to give Alexander a physical reminder that he was enjoying this just as much. 

Alec bit down a groan and let his eyes flutter halfway shut, even as Magnus danced away from him again. He was a swirl of jade fabric, golden eyes and tanned skin, and he was the most beautiful thing that Alec had ever seen in his life. "I, they compliment your eyes. Your real ones." 

"Do they?" Magnus asked, looking at Alexander, raising both of his eyebrows. 

"Don't give me that, you know they match, Mr. Fashion Conscious." 

Magnus laughed in delight and moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Alexander's shoulders, pressing in close to him. "Why, I do believe that you are teasing me, my dear shadowhunter." 

"Wherever would you get that idea?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow right back at him. 

Leaning in for a slow kiss, Magnus didn't bother with an answer, losing himself in the touch of Alexander's mouth to his. Hot, demanding, and needy. Exactly where he wanted him. He stepped away, their mouths falling apart, even as Alec growled and tried to pull him back into the circle of his arms. 

Alec narrowed his eyes and studied the serene smile on Magnus' face before he recognized it and laughed. "You're teasing me," he accused. 

"Teasing you? Me?  _ Never _ ," Magnus said, batting his eyelashes at Alexander. "I would never do such a thing." 

Alec took a step closer to Magnus and smirked. Two could play at that game. And he'd learned from the very best at how to play that particular game. "Is that so? So I shouldn't tell you what I was thinking when I first saw you in those pants?" 

Magnus hummed, tilting his ear towards Alexander to show his interest, but kept up the dancing, slow undulations of his stomach and hips. 

"I wanted to drop to my knees, worship you," Alec said, keeping his eyes on Magnus. He caught the way the next movement wasn't quite as smooth, wasn't quite as steady and practiced. He licked his lips. "I thought about how I can see everything, all of you, in those pants, and I want to get my mouth on every inch of you." 

Magnus groaned, finishing his last spin to turn to face Alexander, whose eyes were bright, glinting and mischievous. "I have created a monster." 

"Don't pretend that you don't love every second of it," Alec said, snorting with a roll of his eyes, even as he walked closer. "Want me to keep going?" 

Magnus gave an idle wave of his hands, indicating that Alexander should continue. He watched his husband walk closer and smirked, his eyes darkening. 

Alec grinned and took a second to gather his thoughts, clearing his throat so he could make this just as good for Magnus, tease him back just as well as he had with those stupidly beautiful pants of his. "First, I wouldn't even take the pants off," Alec whispered. "I'd kiss you through them, pull you closer, they're thin enough, and I bet you'd enjoy that I am so desperate for you that I couldn't even bothered to strip them off of you." 

Magnus' eyes went wide and he sucked in a hard breath, frozen in place as Alexander moved still closer to him. His whole body was hot and Alexander had him pinned in place with nothing more than his eyes and words. "Would you enjoy that?" 

"Oh yes," Alec said, licking his lips, staring at Magnus. "Then I'd get my mouth on all of you, making sure to tease you, that if you decide to wear those again, you have marks to show off, to show precisely who you belong to. That you are taken. That you're  _ mine _ . Just as much as I am yours." 

Magnus groaned and knew he was blushing, but even still, he couldn't look away from Alexander, especially like this, his eyes confident, bright and very, very wanting. If he got to be the recipient of all that pent up desire, well, it was definitely something they would both enjoy. "Well," he managed, clearing his throat. "You do paint a very pretty picture, Alexander." 

Alec hummed and stepped close enough so they were inches from touching, and their eyes could meet. He grinned at Magnus and leaned in for a kiss, but stopped, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Magnus'. "I want more than a picture," he whispered, and dropped to his knees. 

Magnus gasped, his hands flying to Alexander's hair, tangling into the soft black locks. "Alexander!" 

"Shhh," Alec whispered, leaning in to press a kiss where Magnus' belly button should be. Warlock mark or not, he made a point to regularly remind Magnus that he was wanted, exactly as he was. He grinned up at his husband and then looked around the room. "Now, may I?" 

"You have to ask?" Magnus gasped out, right as Alec's mouth was on him, all over again, sucking marks into his stomach, alternating teeth and tongue until Magnus was a wreck from nothing more than the line of hickies along his hipbone and abdomen. "You have an obsession," he muttered. 

Alec grinned and leaned down to nuzzle Magnus' thigh, pressing a kiss to it through the gauzy pants. "I have an obsession with you. And your hips bones. And your eyes. And your ass. All of you, really." 

The words shouldn't have been enough to send his heart pounding, but they were, they really were. Magnus groaned again, pulling on Alexander's hair. "Bedroom." 

Alec shook his head. "Oh no." 

Magnus frowned. "What? Why not?" 

Alec's eyes glinted with mischief before he grabbed Magnus by the thighs and easily lifted him up, carrying him over to the nearby wall, pinning him to it, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "Because right here is as far as I'm willing to go before I get my mouth on you again," Alec told him, kissing Magnus hard enough to leave them both dizzy by the time they broke apart. 

" _ Right _ ," Magnus said, knowing precisely how wrecked he sounded, but he was going to make a note to wear these as often as possible if this was the reaction that he would get from Alexander. "Going to have your wicked way with me now-hnnngh!" 

Alec didn't bother answering as he dropped to his knees again and sucked on the tip of Magnus' erection through the gauzy fabric. They were tented rather obscenely around him, but that only made the picture of him all the more beautiful. Alec lost himself in teasing Magnus, listening to him groan and gasp as he kissed his way lower, the condensation from his mouth and teasing of his tongue soaking the fabric, making it cling to Magnus in a way that had him shuddering, desperate for more. 

"Fuck," Alec whispered, leaning in to press his mouth to the tip again, even as he felt the blurt of precome escape, staining the fabric and teasing his lips with the taste. "Magnus..." He focused on making Magnus feel as good as possible, holding his hips back against the wall, alternating sucking, licking and biting until Magnus was a proper wreck above him, his eyes wide and pleading. 

"Alexander, please, _fuck,_" Magnus swore, his thighs shaking, even as Alec kept him pinned to the door and completely at his mercy. "I hope you know I'm going to make you pay for this." 

Alec huffed out a laugh, pressing his forehead against Magnus' hip, leaning up to kiss the hickies he had left before. "You say that like I'm not going to enjoy every second of that." He pulled back just enough to take in the picture that Magnus made like this, and Alec bit down on his lip, taking him in, slowly, wanting to memorize this image for the rest of his life. "You are beautiful," he said, looking up at Magnus. 

Everything about him was beautiful. The way he committed so wholly to his desire, to any pursuits he had. To the way he loved. Alec grinned and tucked his fingers in the waistband of the pants. To everything. "Shall I?" 

"Alexander, if you do not take these off me right this second-" 

Alec gave the pants a firm tug and watched them fall off of Magnus' hips, piling in a pool of silk at their feet. He didn't bother letting Magnus finish his threat, he had much better things to be doing with his mouth. Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of Magnus' cock, groaning as he finally got a proper taste, closing his eyes as he sucked the tip between his lips, teasing the slit with his tongue in the way he knew that Magnus loved. 

"You are going to kill me," Magnus breathed, choking on a groan as Alexander only sucked him harder in response, gripping his hips, tugging him forward. "Alexander, careful." 

Alec ignored the demand that he be more careful. How could he when all he wanted to do was have Magnus fall apart for him, again and again? He pulled back and licked his lips, ignoring the protest from Magnus. He grinned as furious gold eyes met his. 

"Why did you stop?" Magnus growled. "I seem to recall you mentioning-" 

"Well," Alec interrupted, not wanting Magnus to get lost in what they had been doing. He leaned in and licked a slow stripe up Magnus' cock from base to tip, lapping up the small beads of precome waiting there for him. "I was wondering what you wanted." 

"What I wanted?" Magnus groaned, staring down at the shadowhunter on his knees in front of him. 

Alec grinned and leaned in close, sucking a dark hickey into the skin of Magnus' thigh, just to watch him cry out again, gasping, his thighs quivering and hands trying to pull him even closer. "Yes," he said, after Magnus had stopped shaking quite so hard. "You always make me tell you what I want. It's a good moment to return the favor." 

Magnus' eyes glittered with promised retribution. "Oh? Do you want to hear me _say_ it, Alexander? Is that what this is?" 

Alec felt the tips of his ears go the tiniest bit red. " _ Maybe _ ." 

Magnus grinned and he reached down to give Alec's hair a tug, bringing his focus back to where he wanted it. "I want you to finish what you started, and then, I want you to fuck me up against this wall until I'm screaming for you." 

"Fuck," Alec swore, staring up at Magnus with wide eyes. "You, you want-" 

"_Yes,_" Magnus said, grinning as he licked his lips. "You going to give it to me?" 

Alec didn't bother answering. Instead, he dropped his head and swallowed Magnus down as far as he could, sucking hard before he started to pull back carefully, going slow, but determined to drive his husband out of his mind. Magnus clearly approved, if the loud moans of his name were anything to go by when he did. 

When Alec set his mind to something, he was lethal, in more ways than one. Especially, Magnus had learned, when it came to sex. Alec brought all of that focus to bear now and Magnus was squirming, gasping, and moaning as his husband proceeded to drive him out of his lilith-damned mind. Magnus fought down another groan as Alec swallowed all of him down, his thighs shaking under the effort of holding himself back. 

Alec pulled off, slow and steady, dragging his lips along Magnus' cock until it fell from his lips and he smirked, looking up at Magnus. "Stop holding yourself back," he ordered, his voice hoarse. "I promise I'll get you all hot and bothered again." 

Magnus wanted to laugh, because he was positive that he'd used that line, maybe even that _exact_ one, on Alexander himself. He gasped as Alec swallowed him again, bobbing his head in a rhythm that was guaranteed to not only get him off, but get him off quickly. He swore, cursing as Alec kept his hips pinned to the wall, preventing him from moving at all. 

"Alexander," Magnus panted, giving his hair another tug. For all that Alec had become a devout enthusiast in this, he did tend to get lost in it. "I can't, fuck..." he swore as Alec only swallowed him down all of the way again. Magnus came, the orgasm ripping out of him in a rush and Alec stayed on his knees, taking all of it before pulling off with a groan. 

Alec looked up and stared, unable to keep from smirking. "Someone looks wrecked," he purred, standing up slowly, his jaw aching as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Someone wrecked me," Magnus snapped back, pulling Alec in closer, tangling his fingers in his messy hair. 

Alec laughed into the kiss and hummed, pressing in close to Magnus. "I wonder who that could be." 

"The same person who had better hurry up and fuck me against this wall," Magnus growled, sucking hard on Alec's lower lip to pull another moan out of him. "Or I am going to-" 

"No need for threats," Alec interrupted, shifting to suck a mark into Magnus' neck, stealing another moan from him. "I have plans for you." 

Magnus shivered as Alec's hands dropped to his hips again and lifted him, his feet leaving the floor. With a bit of a grunt, he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. "Yes, you do," he said, pulling his husband in for another desperate kiss. "Now hurry up, already." 

Alec laughed and looked down at the picture they made - him still fully clothed and Magnus, naked and pulling him closer. "Do you think you could-" A snap echoed and he grinned at Magnus when he was suddenly wearing no clothing and his fingers were sticky with lube. "Someone's impatient." 

Magnus wiggled his hips, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, tugging him in with his whole body. "And  _ someone _ told me that they weren't going to take me further than this wall before they got their hands on me, so get a move on." 

Alec smirked and bit down on Magnus' lower lip when he kissed him again, making him groan into his mouth. "I did say that," he agreed, kissing Magnus softly, running his tongue over the bite to soothe it. "That still what you want?" 

Magnus let his head fall back and gave Alec a look. "No, we're both naked with me pinned against the wall for no reason." 

Alec narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you're going to be a bit of a brat about it..." He pressed two fingers into Magnus, shoving them deep, just to watch Magnus as he shouted, his back arching off the wall as he cried out. Sometimes it was good, knowing just how his husband liked things. Alec stretched him, keeping it quick and dirty as he wasn't about to let Magnus get mouthy with him again. 

"Yes, yes, fuck," Magnus panted, rocking his hips down into the press of Alexander's fingers, letting his eyes fall shut. This was what he wanted, Alec to snap and just  _ take _ what he wanted. "Alec, please..." 

"Patience," Alec growled back at him, pressing in a third finger, stretching Magnus as quickly as he could. It wouldn't take him long now, and Magnus was already well on his way to getting hard again. He licked his lips, twisting his wrist, just enough to brush over Magnus' prostate, making him shout and cling to his shoulders. 

Magnus nodded, agreeing to whatever Alec was saying as long as he didn't stop doing what he was doing with his fingers. He needed all of it, fuck, he needed all of it and more. He pulled Alec down for another kiss, this one sloppy and full of teeth, but it only made him more desperate for his shadowhunter. 

Knowing that Magnus liked a little extra stretch, Alec pulled his hand back, slicking himself up before he grabbed Magnus by the hips again, waiting for wide golden eyes to meet his. "Ready?" he asked, positioning Magnus, keeping his shoulders against the wall. 

"Alexander!" Magnus snapped impatiently, rolling his hips. "Get in-ah!" The demand ended in a moan as Alec slid into him in one firm thrust, his whole body shaking with the delicious wave of pleasure that cascaded through him. 

"Normally," Alec panted, smirking at Magnus when wild golden eyes met his as he started to roll his hips, fucking into Magnus hard enough to have him do nothing but cling and push back against him. "I'd keep your mouth occupied. But in this case, I want to listen to you." 

Magnus groaned again, digging his fingers into Alec's shoulders. Alec didn't get like this often, fucking him with all of the strength his training and heritage gave him, but when he did, he felt it for  _ days _ . "Alexander, so good." 

Alec fought down a chuckle, pulling Magnus into his next thrust, leaning in to bite another mark on his neck. "You've said as much," he panted. "You love this, love riling me up like this." 

Magnus let out a breathless laugh that ended in another moan as Alec licked over the marks on his neck, the sensitive skin tingling. Sparks of magic danced after Alexander's touch, trying to entice him into more. 

"See, that's what I love," Alec gasped out, watching as magic came alive on Magnus' skin as they moved together, chasing the end that they'd been teasing each other towards for what felt like hours now. "Seeing you so gone that your magic has a life of its own." 

Magnus whined, pulling Alec in for another kiss. Alec was taking him apart and his whole being, body and magic, were singing with the possessiveness from his shadowhunter. "Yes, yes, Alexander, yours, only yours," Magnus promised. 

"Yes," Alec growled, punctuating the word with another hard thrust. "All yours.  _ Only _ . Now get yourself off for me. Show me how much you want." 

Magnus whined, reluctantly releasing his hold on one of Alec’s shoulders to wrap a hand around his erection, stroking himself hard and fast. “Alexander!” 

“Yeah,” Alec panted, rolling his hips in shorter, harder thrusts, pressing Magnus into the wall, his hands tightening on his hips. “Fuck, yeah. Come on,” he ordered, leaning in to bite another mark on Magnus’ neck. 

It was almost too much, but Alec in him, around him, _claiming_ him, his magic surging around them both made it easy to obey the order with a shout, making a mess between the both of them. Magnus tightened his legs around Alec’s hips, pulling him in close, reaching up to tug at his hair. “Alexander,” he whined, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding them in place. 

Alec shuddered, groaning into Magnus’ neck as he lost control, every part of him trembling in the wake of his orgasm, sagging into Magnus. “Shit,” he whispered, huffing out a laugh as he focused on making sure they didn’t fall.

“Allow me,” Magnus panted, creating a portal behind them that let them fall back onto their bed, landing with a soft noise into the blankets. 

Alec laughed, immediately going boneless as he got them untangled before he wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him in close. “There were at least three more walls I wanted to visit before we got here.” 

Despite his skin still tingling with pleasure, Magnus shivered and he gave Alexander a quick swat on the thigh. “They’ll still be there later,” he promised, nuzzling into Alec’s neck. 

“True,” Alec agreed, holding Magnus close, relaxing as they both came down from the high. 

Magnus let himself doze idly in the silence, relaxing into Alec’s warmth. There were no snores though, which meant Alec was still awake. He turned his attention to his husband, who seemed to be thinking very hard about something. He raised an eyebrow and waited Alec out.

“So do you own more of those pants?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
